In a case where the surface temperature of a device such as a pipe or a container is to be measured by use of a sheathed thermocouple having thermocouple elements accommodated in a metal tube with inorganic insulating powder provided therein, a pad-equipped thermocouple is used in which a metal pad to be fixed to the surface of a measurement target object such as a pipe or a container is provided at the leading end of a sheathed thermocouple. PATENT LITERATURE 1 and PATENT LITERATURE 2 below disclose such pad-equipped thermocouples.